


Portrait of you

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: Prince Jongdae, only Omega son to King Seonjo, was given away in exchange for the benefit of his country. He'll have to face the challenges of being alone in a new country, live inside a palace he can't call home and marrying an Alpha who doesn't love him.





	Portrait of you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Xingdae Fest (Round 1) organized by Xingdae Café. This is for prompt 19044. 
> 
> First, I would like to give a big thanks to Mod K for working hard and making this amazing fest possible. Thank you for taking such good care of each fic writer and motivating us to continue our work and share all these amazing xingdae fics with all of you~ 
> 
> Second, to my prompter. Your prompt grabbed my attention the first time I read it. I really really wanted to make this story come to life and although I feel like I lack in a lot of areas as a writer, even if this was extremely challenging I hope I at least was able to meet some of your expectations. I had a lot of doubts and moments where I didn't know how to continue writing certain parts but in the end I tried my best and am proud I was able to finish it. 
> 
> Third, I had to look up a lot of information on both Chinese and Korean history and although the timeline is a mess I hope all of you can follow along with the story~
> 
> Please do enjoy reading this ^^~~

**[ I. The flower has intentions, but the water has no feeling.]**

“How much longer?”

“We will get there shortly Prince Jongdae.”

Jongdae rubbed his hands nervously together. It had been a long journey, thankfully everything had gone along well but now he was all alone in a place he had never visited before. He was grateful that his mother had made him learn the language, she was always pushing him to study hard, therefore he would fare well in communicating with the people. 

He smiled bitterly, even if he was an omega at least his father hadn’t taken away his private tutors. The King had made it perfectly clear after all, a useless omega son was already a shame to the Joseon royal family but a dumb prince who knew nothing was lucky he was born into royalty and should be grateful that he had the opportunity to learn.

“Prince, we are here.”

Jongdae nodded at the royal guard. He got off first opening the carriage’s door at the side, he quickly exited as well grabbing onto the helping hand. He was dressed in a pure white robe made of the most expensive silk, a personal gift from the Empress Xiaojing, his future mother in law, at the hems of his sleeves were golden dragons beautifully decorated and his long hair was combed neatly into a bun secured by a golden hairpin crafted with a phoenix at the end.

Jongdae couldn’t help but release a small gasp at the immense palace in front of him. It was huge, maybe twice the size of the palace he was used to back home. The Palace of Heavenly Purity was as gorgeous as they said it was. In fact, the Forbidden City was something Jongdae never thought he was ever going to see let alone live in.

“Prince Jongdae the Emperor is waiting for you in the throne room along with the Crown Prince.”

Jongdae could feel his hands shaking a bit, his first day arriving and he had to face the people he least wanted to see. It wasn’t like he knew this wasn’t going to happen but he wasn’t totally prepared and he didn’t want to do anything that would put the wedding at risk. After all he didn’t have a home he could go back to.

He walked ahead, his head held high and with as much posture as he could manage. Hopefully the bit of makeup they put on his face would conceal how tired he truly was and how scared he currently felt.

Jongdae knocked on the big golden doors gently. As soon as the doors opened he almost doubled over with how intense the pheromones in the air were. Nothing but betas and alphas present in times like this. Shakenly he walked towards the throne until he could see Emperor Wanli, he put both hands in front of him and bowed down onto the floor his forehead touching the cold tiles.

“Prince Kim Jongdae, son to King Seonjo of Joseon and Queen Inmok of the Yeonan Kim Clan, it is an honor to be in your presence Emperor Wanli.”

Jongdae waited with his head still bowed down, he wasn’t sure what to say but could feel eyes from all directions looking at him.

Finally, the Emperor began to speak, “You may raise your head Prince Jongdae, I’m sure it has been a long journey and you would like to rest. Be assured, I have sent servants to prepare a bath for you as well as a slight meal to alleviate any hunger you might have.”

Jongdae did what was appropriate of him and what his mother had taught him, he bowed deeply once more.

“Thank you Emperor Wanli, you have done so much and I am forever grateful.”

He held his head up again looking at the Emperor.

The Emperor chuckled, “Nonsense, your father did give you to us I’m sure taking care of you is only what’s right. I can see you studied hard in learning our language, I must say I am impressed. You’re truly as beautiful as the rumors spread if it weren’t because the Royal Crown Prince Zhang Yixing is my first son I would have loved to have given you to my second son, Prince Xiumin instead.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened at the comment, hands shaking a bit at the slight angered scent coming from his left. His composure almost faltered until he straightened himself again. “I would have been grateful for whoever you would have chosen my Emperor and I thank you for your kind words.”

The Emperor smiled at him, “I’m sure you would. Now stand up, the servants will be waiting for you outside but my son will also be showing you the way.”

Jongdae quickly stood up, the heavy white robes rustling in the quiet throne room. His head was respectfully facing the floor and he waited until another person stood beside him.

The first thing he noticed were the blue silk robes adorned with gold emblems at the shoulders and on the front. The Crown Prince was simply breathtaking Jongdae could feel just how much authority he held as an Alpha, his handsome face was undisputable and when he gave him a small polite smile Jongdae could notice dimples on his cheeks.

The smile however, was anything but sincere.

“This way, I’ll show you to your bed chamber.”

Jongdae almost flinched, although the Crown Prince’s appearance was unworldly his voice was hard lacking any emotion.

“Emperor Wanli, thank you for your time we will be leaving now.”

The Emperor’s gaze hardened, “Prince Yixing see to it that Jongdae relaxes before the wedding. Although it’ll be in less than three months I expect you to show him the palace grounds well.”

“Yes, father.”

The Crown Prince bowed down to him and Jongdae did the same noticing the sudden tension in the air. He trailed behind the prince, the doors opening for them before closing again.

Jongdae waited again for the Prince to say something, the servants who were waiting for him had moved a few feet away to give them some privacy.

“Follow me.”

Short and demanding. Jongdae’s body moved before he could process what was going on. For one Yixing had spoken to him in Korean with a slight accent but perfectly pronounced.

They walked through long corridors in silence the servants following behind a few steps away giving them some privacy until they stopped in front of what Jongdae assumed was going to be his bed chamber.

“Your meal will be brought to you shortly after your shower. The servants will help you with anything you need until then, I have much more important things to do than look after an omega. I believe you’re smart enough to stay out of trouble and not cause any commotion.”

Jongdae’s throat tightened, his eyes blinking rapidly at his future Alpha’s cold words.

“You were given to me as a gift because my family will be helping out yours. But that’s all you are nothing more and nothing less, just a peace offering sent to my feet for me to do whatever I want. Not that anything will happen, for now do what you’re told and just like any other spoiled Omega you’ll live in riches and gain all the attention you desire.”

With that Yixing turned around and walked away not waiting to hear anything from Jongdae.

Jongdae didn’t let his tears fall though, even if he felt like dying in the inside. Not when the servants were taking him a shower and changing him into clean and elegant robes. Not when he ate a small meal brought to his room and willed himself to finish it because he knew leaving it half empty would have been disrespectful. Not when he realized he had no one to talk to.

It wasn’t until it was night and he laid on his bed while gazing at the ceiling, in the lonely cold room that he let the first drops fall.

Kim Jongdae realized that now he was truly alone, with a future mate who would probably never love him and as an Omega that was born with no rights.

\---

He was awakened before sunrise to a dark room and a soft voice calling his name.

“Master, it is time for you to get ready. You’ll be having lessons in the morning from the Royal Tutor to learn more about our culture and Empress Xiaojing would also like to have her morning meal with you.”

Jongdae suppressed a small groan, it was hard getting up early but he prayed his eyes had not been affected by his crying from last night. The last thing he wanted was for people to be talking about how he not only was an outsider Omega but also a weakling.

He stood up from the bed letting himself be pulled into a chair.

“Thank you… uh…”

The servant let out a small chuckle, “Forgive my rudeness. My name’s Byun Baekhyun from now on I’ll be your main servant, here for you whenever you need me.”

“You’re Korean?!” Jongdae looked excitedly at the servant. He was more or less the same height as him, black hair neatly combed into a bun secured by a hairpin and vibrant eyes that held a bit of mischief. From his scent Jongdae was comforted to know he was a Beta. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh then.

“You must have really been sleepy not to notice I’ve been speaking Korean since the moment you woke up Prince.”

Jongdae’s cheeks reddened.

“It’s no big deal though, I’m sure you weren’t expecting many Koreans to be inside the Palace when you moved in here. Alas the Emperor was gracious enough to allow us within his grounds as you will be getting accustomed to things in here. Since some of us are Koreans and we mostly grew up in China we were able to assimilate faster and teach you along the way.”

Jongdae could feel his eyes watering a bit.

_Perhaps this place won’t be all that bad,_ _even if the Prince does ignore me_, he thought.

Baekhyun’s slim fingers touched his hair.

“Now let’s get you ready for the meal with the Empress, as you know they don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Jongdae smiled softly at Baekhyun and nodded his head.

\---

Dressed in light blue silk robes adorned with flowers all around, long pearl earrings on, half his hair tied up into a bun with a butterfly hairpin while the rest was neatly combed Jongdae headed towards the Palace of Earthly Tranquility with Baekhyun in tow as the servants inside beckoned them to an open chamber fit for eating.

Jongdae bowed as low as possible upon seeing Empress Xiaojing seated. She was dressed in red, her hair braided and tied prettily and Jongdae noticed how much more similar she looked to Yixing when he noticed her dimples as well.

“Greetings to the Empress. Thank you for inviting me to eat a meal with you it is my honor.”

The Empress smiled at him, “Prince Jongdae no need to be standing there for so long. Come and sit with me before the food gets cold.”

Jongdae bowed once more and walked towards her. Taking a seat at the side he glanced at the door where Baekhyun had been a moment ago only to have left for them to speak privately.

Empress Xiaojing took a spoonful of the rice prompting Jongdae to begin eating as well.

“Prince Jongdae as you may know Crown Prince Yixing is my only son.”

Jongdae’s hand stilled at the sudden sentence coming from the Empress. He nervously nodded and awaited to hear more.

“When he was not born yet, I knew he would not only be an Alpha but one day rule over many people just as his father is the emperor, Crown Prince Yixing would one day be one as well.”

Empress Xiaojing took a sip of her tea. A brief sad expression passed on her face before she became expressionless again just like her son.

“As you may have noticed there are certain people who do not think Crown Prince Yixing is fit for the throne. Just as past successors before him he has a lot of enemies and he doesn’t trust many people for good reasons. My son is a hardworking person and shows continuous growth, he will be a great ruler one day.”

Jongdae chewed his food softly his mind racing from all the thoughts he had while listening to the Empress speak of her son so fondly and yet so certain that he couldn’t help but want to see just what kind of person Zhang Yixing was.

“I can see from your studies and the way you carry yourself that perhaps you will be on my son’s side throughout his journey. I hope you don’t take this as a threat Prince Jongdae but preferably as a warning. When you marry my son, I expect that you will not betray him and will stay loyal even during the worst moments. I do think I chose an appropriate partner for him after all.”

The sudden drop of his chopsticks made him quickly bow and stutter in a flustered state.

“I’m so sorry Empress Xiaojing I didn’t mean to disrespect you! It’s just I – um”

Empress Xiaojing shook her head, “It’s okay Prince Jongdae. I’m sure it was just an accident, don’t fret too much about it. As for what I just said, you’ll know when the time is right. For now, do eat this delicious duck that our chef prepared.”

Jongdae’s heart warmed at her kindness. As they were both Omegas Jongdae could sense how genuine she had been through it all and how not once had she looked down on him.

“Thank you Empress Xiaojing. I – I might not know what Crown Prince Yixing thinks or feels but talking here with you today I think I’m able to understand just a bit more of him.”

“Good. You’ll have plenty of time to get to know him better in the future.”

Jongdae gave her a small smile, _if only it were that easy._

They continued eating their meal together. Talking about certain things not associated with Yixing anymore but rather Jongdae’s studies and how much he learned about their culture.

As they finished their meal Empress Xiaojing accompanied Jongdae to his own study room where the royal tutor would arrive shortly.

Just as they were headed down the hallway a woman with three servants behind her was walking towards them in opposite direction. She was beautiful, with black silky hair going below her waist, red painted lips and silver robes adorning her body.

Empress Xiaojing stilled besides him, Jongdae’s sensitive nose could briefly smell a displeased scent.

The woman bowed at them and stared defiantly towards the Empress.

“Greetings Empress Xiaojing, and… young Prince Jongdae.”

Even if it was spoken respectfully Jongdae could hear the small distaste as she uttered both their names.

The Empress simply gave her a curt nod, “Noble Consort Zheng greetings to you as well.”

Jongdae put both his hands up in a respectful bow, “Prince Jongdae of Joseon greets Noble Consort Zheng.”

“What a respectful young prince you are, I’m sure you’re fit for our Crown Prince Yixing. Pity my son, Prince Xiumin, isn’t here right now as he’s away training our prestigious military but once he returns I’m sure you both will get along as well.”

_Prince Xiumin_, this was the second time they had mentioned him and yet Jongdae couldn’t think of why.

“I’m sure he must be a wonderful Prince as well Noble Consort Zheng, I’ll make sure to ask Crown Prince Yixing more about his brother once we get to know one another better since he is my future husband and mate.” Said Jongdae smiling as innocent as he could muster.

Noble Consort Zheng smiled in return although Jongdae could tell she was slightly annoyed by his comment.

Empress Xiaojing meanwhile smiled brightly next to him pleased by his response.

“Well we will leave you then Consort Zheng, I’ll be taking Prince Jongdae to his lessons now. I’m sure you have many important things to attend to.” She put her hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and together they walked past Consort Zheng not sparing another glance as Jongdae bowed respectfully once more before leaving.

Briefly Jongdae could scent the small hatred radiating off of Consort Zheng but decided it was better to keep some things to himself. Either way, from the brief talk they had with one another he realized Empress Xiaojing and Noble Consort Zheng were not the best of friends.

Once they arrived at the study room Empress Xiaojing left him with a promise to see one another soon and a content smile on her face as she left him.

\---

Royal lessons were something Jongdae could never get enough of. Even during his time growing up in Korea when he was denied all the things he wished he could do like his Alpha brothers and sister, books and knowledge saved him in a way.

That’s why he had always been praised by his tutors for being a fast learner, even his own mother had done the best she could to buy him the best scrolls.

As the days passed in the palace, Jongdae found himself being occupied with his royal studies and meeting new people around the Forbidden City. True to her promise, Jongdae was able to meet up with Empress Xiaojing a few more times when she wasn’t too busy.

He was forever grateful however, that not only did he have Baekhyun with him who shared the same mother tongue but also one of the cook’s, Kyungsoo and a stable boy, Chanyeol. Even if all three were commoners to Jongdae behind closed doors and ears he would call them his first real friends. 

And just like Jongdae had guessed it when seeing Consort Zheng, as it turned out from what Baekhyun had told him, Emperor Wanli favored the beautiful concubine and had granted her titles and prestige in a short amount of time. Seeing as how Prince Xiumin had not been his first son the Noble Consort Zheng had been furious that her son would not be the next Emperor.

Jongdae tried not to think too much about it, after all they rarely saw one another and for that he was grateful.

One evening as he made his way back towards his bed chambers a white envelope was sealed on top of his bed.

Jongdae opened it eager to know what was inside.

_Tomorrow. As per Empress Xiaojing’s request I shall take you around the Forbidden City to show you around. Be ready, I’ll come at noon to pick you up from your room. – Crown Prince Yixing. _

Jongdae’s eyes widened. He held the short letter close to his chest.

Tomorrow he would be seeing Crown Prince Yixing again.

**[ II. Love is not about possession, it’s all about appreciation.]**

Even when Yixing had paid no mind to who he was marrying, he couldn’t stop hearing a few rumors about Jongdae as time went on in the palace.

He could hear the servants talk about the young omega whose beauty had been marveled throughout the palace. Jongdae had been making friends throughout the palace apparently to those who weren’t even nobles. He had been seen helping out in the kitchen making sweets and helping out on tasks that most definitely weren’t appropriate for the future mate of a future emperor.

Even if Yixing didn’t want to admit it to himself, Jongdae was an enigma. 

He was updated daily by his servants what the other was up to and not once had any of them mentioned him doing something bad or selfish for that matter. He wasn’t acting above anyone and usually kept to himself, rather Yixing was confused as to why the young omega and his mother had been seeing one another during the morning meal and appeared friendly together as well.

Without realizing it himself, he was starting to feel drawn to the young omega even if it was just out of curiosity.

Yixing knew very well that his mother despised many people in the palace she was just as untrustworthy of everyone like himself. So, what was it about Jongdae that made him different from others.

Jongdae was certainly a mystery, either way he’d just end up betraying him and wanting the power just like everyone around him.

Yixing took a sip of the tea that laid on his desk. He looked over the finalized papers and continued to rummage through them. He had already made someone sent Jongdae a note that they would be going out tomorrow and although he’d rather do anything else but that, Yixing had no other choice but to follow his mother’s orders.

He looked outside his window, the cold season was soon approaching. It has started to become cooler in the mornings and the leaves were already falling. Luckily, this year’s harvest had been especially good to them and the country shouldn’t deal with any starvation problems throughout the winter.

Yixing closed the last document he went over and stood up, his back making a satisfying crack as he stretched his tired muscles. For now, he wouldn’t think too much of Jongdae and instead figure it out tomorrow when they were going to spent the whole afternoon together.

He made his way towards his own bedchamber, not looking forward to his day being wasted tomorrow.

\---

Yixing wasn’t going to admit it but he was running late. Okay, so maybe he lost track of time in the morning while discussing some things with some scholars who wouldn’t stop bringing him documents to go over. Either way twenty minutes had already passed since noon and he most definitely was not walking at a faster pace than usual to get to Jongdae’s bedchamber.

After all, he was the one who had told Jongdae to be ready while he went to pick him up. Yixing couldn’t understand why he himself was urgently walking towards Jongdae’s room when he could’ve asked one of the servants to tell Jongdae to wait outside the palace grounds but he blames it on it being his duty to look after Jongdae, he did promise the Empress.

Finally arriving Yixing makes sure that his robe was in place. He dressed as he normally would when going outside the palace, a simple yet elegant robe with his hair tied back neatly in a bun and a golden pin in place. Knocking on the door Yixing waits until it opens to speak.

Although he hadn’t said it before, he wasn’t dumb to realize Jongdae was one of the most beautiful omegas he’s ever met. And right now, with Jongdae standing in front of him without his father in sight or other prying eyes, Yixing finally has a chance to look at his future mate.

Jongdae was dressed in a light blue robe, golden flowers decorating the long sleeves, his small waist shown by the way the robe tightens his upper body, his hair is braided forming a bun while half of it remains loose. What’s more surprising is seeing familiar diamond earrings he’s seen since a child on Jongdae.

For a while, there’s only silence between them. Yixing not being able to utter a word as he stares at Jongdae’s appearance and Jongdae too nervous to say anything first.

“Umm… greetings to Crown Prince Yixing, is everything alright?”

_Ah. _

Yixing blinks. What is he doing just staying quiet, he can never let his guard down.

“Yes, I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had work to do before coming here but we can go now.”

Jongdae gives him a small smile and bows respectfully, allowing Yixing to start walking first with him following behind silently. They don’t say anything to one another for the rest of the way, even as they step inside the carriage. Yixing remains quiet keeping his eyes on the small glass window beside him. Through the small times he looks towards Jongdae he can tell the young omega is nervous by the way he unconsciously chews on his bottom lip from time to time.

Not being able to handle it anymore Yixing raises his arm, his hand landing on Jongdae’s small face. His thumb brushes his bottom lip.

“You should stop biting your lip. It won’t be good if you bruise it before our wedding.”

Yixing can feel the way Jongdae’s face warms up almost immediately.

“I’m – I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Jongdae stutters not knowing what to do. He can’t look at Yixing’s eyes feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Yixing sighs.

“It’s okay, I could tell you weren’t aware just try to be careful from now on.”

Jongdae nods. Yixing lets his hand fall back, for some reason the warmth he felt on his palm lingers. He doesn’t know why he touched the omega in the first place, it’s not like him to be a touchy person especially with omegas.

“We’ll be going outside the city for a few hours. There will be some guards with us but don’t leave my side. Even though we’re just going to the nearby main village it’s safer if you remain where I can see you.”

Without another word Yixing turns away from Jongdae. They only had a month left before their wedding and Yixing just wanted it to be all over already. It was bad enough that he had to marry before becoming an emperor, but he also had to look after someone who wasn’t even from the same country and probably didn’t know much about his culture. Although Yixing knew Jongdae had learned Chinese before arriving to their land Yixing would use Korean just to make things easier between them.

Arriving in the city Yixing got out first, helping Jongdae get down as well. Together they make their way through the roads, food stands were out on the open with various types of food being sold. Jongdae’s eyes trying to take everything in as they continue walking. Yixing makes sure to point to certain places naming the store and their importance to the city, he can see Jongdae repeating the names by whispering it silently to himself.

As they continue walking they reach a particular stand selling jewelry in the open. Not that the gems are expensive they’re quite cheap for him but Yixing notices Jongdae eyeing a simple rose pin, although plain it does look pretty.

“Is there anything you want?” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

Jongdae looks at him his eyes opening in shock before looking down again. Yixing waits, he figures the omega like any other will try and act like they don’t want it before shamelessly asking for it. Jongdae is still looking at the ground however, but his mouth opens and closes almost as though he’s having an internal fight.

“Can I? Can I really get something?”

Yixing smirks. He’d knew the omega will show his true colors eventually. Just like whatever he must have done to get his mother’s diamond earrings he was wearing right now.

“Yeah, just say it and I’ll buy it for you.”

Yixing expects the omega to flutter his eyelashes to release a bit of his sweet scent and show off his pheromones. But just as before he’s stunned by how wrong he is.

Jongdae’s head goes up, he’s looking directly at Yixing’s eyes his cheeks a bit flushed already, “Then can we buy some rice, bread and meat from the place we passed by selling food. I promise I’ll repay you back I just need a good amount to be packed in bags.”

Yixing pauses. This was definitely not what he was expecting. Once more he’s rendered speechless by Jongdae, whether this was a good or bad thing he couldn’t yet tell.

“Alright, let’s head back and ask the chef to cook us a meal as well. It’s already past our meal time I’m sure you must be hungry as well.”

“It’s okay.” Jongdae begins shaking his head, “I’d like if we can get the food first… _please_.”

Yixing looks at him questioningly, just what would he want to do with all the food?

He sighed, “Very well. Let’s get the food first, follow me then.”

They walk back to the main restaurant they passed a few minutes ago, Jongdae nervously rubbing his hands under his robes but a small smile on his face. Time passes in silence again and finally the servants Yixing brought with him are carrying bags of food including Jongdae who wanted to help as well.

“So, what do you want to do with it? Should we put the food in the carriage?”

Jongdae hesitates, “No. Um there’s actually somewhere I want to go with it.”

Yixing stares at him for a second before nodding in approval. And with that he finds himself following the omega behind. They continue walking towards where they had passed before, this time around though Jongdae suddenly stops in an area where Yixing knows for sure he shouldn’t be in.

“Can I go ahead just alone. I think having all of you here will frighten them.”

_Them. _Yixing by now could figure just for who the food was intended for but he was now in disbelief. Wordlessly he stopped the other servants from advancing allowing Jongdae to continue walking by himself downwards towards a subtle pathway in between houses.

A few minutes pass and then Jongdae returns a happy smile on his face and a kid clutching his hand.

“You can come now. The kids won’t run away.”

Yixing signals for the servants to continue walking and together they make their way towards where a group of children are huddled together. He realizes they’re all dressed in old rags, although not completely dirty they’re pretty worn out, many of the children look young some about four years old. They must be cold, he can tell by the way some of them shiver and with the cold season starting he doubts any of them will have warm clothes to survive the harsh weather.

“We brought you all food. There’s plenty to share between each other and enough to take some home as well.” Jongdae says talking to the children, watching all of them one by one and smiling warmly. He grabs his own bag of food and gives it to the little girl who was grabbing his hand.

“There’s rice, meat and vegetables, as well as some sweets. Enjoy it and share it with your baby brother.” His voice sounds so warm and reassuring, Yixing’s own heart feels a pull at the soft voice from the omega.

The little girl smiles widely taking the bag and running back to who Yixing assumes is her younger brother.

“We’ll be passing the food now so you can all form a line and each of you will receive a bag.”

Jongdae begins organizing a line making sure all the children stand and petting each of their heads. His omega pheromone releasing just slightly to calm any child that may be too nervous to approach.

Yixing begins instructing the servants to pass the food bags. He silently passes one to each child as well smiling even though all of this is making his head swirl.

Once they’re all done, each child now has their own bag of food and the happiest smile on their faces. No adult yet on sight but Yixing knows most adults are working during this time and with them being in the poorer side of the village most children tend to stay together and look after one another.

The little girl who had accompanied Jongdae bows her head, the rest following after her.

“Thank you so much kind sir.”

Jongdae smiles and shakes his head, “No, don’t thank me.”, he looks at Yixing, “Your crown prince was the one who brought you all the food. He made this happen for all of you.”

All the children let out a small gasp finally realizing who had been with them this whole time. They each bowed even lower, “Thank you so much Crown Prince Yixing we’ll forever be grateful. May you be blessed throughout life.”

“It’s alright. Put your heads up now, keep the food warm and go home. It’s getting late and I’m sure your parents won’t want you running around at night. If your parents ask about the food let them know the royal guards were distributing them to children and let our meeting stay a secret.”

The children nodded bowing before each running to their homes yelling “thank you” to each servant as well. After almost all of them left the little girl and her brother stay behind.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked crouching down so he was at eye level with her, his face with a worried expression.

The little girl shook her head and suddenly hugged Jongdae. A small sniffle could be heard, “Thank you so much. My mom is sick so she has to stay home and can’t work, and my father works all day. We don’t have that much food left but now we’ll be able to eat a full meal. That’s why… thank you.”

Jongdae smiled hugging her tightly back pulling her brother in with them, “It’s okay. She’ll be fine, go home and look after your mother. I’m sure the sweets will make her day better.”

The little girl pulled back and rubbed her chubby hands on her face. She smiled back at him and nodded.

Yixing saw as Jongdae stood back up and to his surprise the little girl ran with her brother and hugged him as well.

“Thank you, Crown Prince, you’re a really nice person. Your omega is also very pretty and nice.”

Stunned Yixing simply hugged her back. The little girl finally turned and left holding her brother’s hand.

Yixing looked at Jongdae who was smiling as the girl left with her brother. This was definitely something he was not expecting.

Jongdae was different and Yixing for the first time found himself interested in someone.

\---

They returned to the restaurant, taking a seat on a private room prepared for them. They didn’t speak about what happened on their way back but it was hard not to say anything about it.

Once the food was in front of them they began eating silently. Yixing could tell Jongdae was nervous once more by the way he had refused to look at him the whole time.

“So,” Yixing took a spoonful of rice, “how did you know the kids were all there. We didn’t walk that much to that side of the village for you to have noticed them.”

Jongdae lets his chopsticks lay next to his plate.

“When we were walking through the food stands I noticed the girl who hugged you walking with her brother. Even if she wasn’t begging or making themselves known, her face kept looking longingly at the food and her brother kept pointing at food but she kept shaking her head. I tried to memorize which way they were walking once they left.”

Jongdae finally looks at him in the eyes.

“I guessed if she and her brother were hungry then there must have been other children who were hungry too. I don’t know much about this country yet but from where I’m from there’s always people including children who are in need. The cold season is coming and I’m sure a lot of them aren’t going to be able to afford food constantly.”

Jongdae takes a sip of his tea.

“I’m aware we can’t feed everyone who needs help since there’s only so much food we have available for the winter but the children they… they can’t fend for themselves and they should at least be able to eat. Forgive me if I stepped out of line Crown Prince.”

Yixing stares. To think Jongdae had been planning this the whole time since they were walking, just how much was there to him that he did not know.

“It’s fine. You’re right the kids needed it, I’ll bring it up to the council. I’m sure they’ll need winter clothes as well.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen before his mouth curves upward, he smiles at him and they continue eating the meal in silence.

When Yixing takes a deep breath, he can smell the omega’s pheromones. His own wolf grins at him pleased, Jongdae was happy.

\---

Once they arrive to the palace Yixing makes sure to walk Jongdae to his bedchamber to drop him off.

As opposed to the morning they walk closer together this time around.

Jongdae enters his room first and turns bowing.

“Thank you for today Crown Prince Yixing, I’m grateful for allowing me to spend the day with you and hope you had an enjoyable day as well. Good night and sleep well.”

“Good night to you as well Prince Jongdae.”

Yixing turns his back to him and walks a few steps before stopping. Jongdae waits to look at him confused as to why he stopped.

“You did well today Jongdae. Thank you and have pleasant dreams.”

He leaves not waiting for a reply.

The next morning when Jongdae wakes up at an earlier time than usual he sees a rose pin next to his bed, a red ribbon tied around it.

He takes it on his hand and smiles.

**[ III. Heart reduced to ashes.]**

The wedding preparations are fast approaching.

Jongdae hasn’t been able to meet up with Crown Prince Yixing since their last interaction in the village. He has however, heard from Baekhyun that the prince had been sending gifts to villages including winter clothes and simple meals to those who were in need but most importantly to the children.

Jongdae’s own heart had warmed at that, the prince had definitely kept his promise.

Meals with Empress Xiaojing have also been less frequent as Jongdae had a more stricter and full schedule to follow before the wedding. The last time they met the Empress had been pleased by his outing with Yixing and she had told him how the diamond earrings suited him much better so they were now his.

Jongdae had been reluctant at first to receive such an expensive gift but he knew it’d be best to accept them.

During the three weeks left before his wedding it had been announced by one of the royal guards that Prince Xiumin was returning to celebrate his brother’s wedding and to pay respects to his future mate.

Noble Consort Zheng had been on top of it all, planning to throw a big celebration once her son returned and inviting royal nobles for the day. Jongdae would have thought that such display would be rude as Yixing who was the crown prince was going to marry in three weeks but much like the rumors proved true; Emperor Wanli had let his favorite consort do whatever she wanted.

Emperor Wanli appeared just as enthusiastic as her to have his son come back. His favored son would be back before the wedding and Jongdae had an inkling feeling it was because Noble Consort Zheng had demanded it so.

The day of his return had been quite an ordeal, Jongdae had to wake up early to get ready. The servants had washed his body thoroughly and a light lilac robe had been custom made for him with flowers beautifully designed at the hems. 

Baekhyun was combing his hair braiding it all into a pretty hairstyle. 

“Baekhyun what do you know of Prince Xiumin?” 

“Well, I’m sure you notice that the Emperor favors him far much more than Crown Prince Yixing. It’s not my right to say this but there were rumors going around of how the Emperor had fought with his council in trying to make Prince Xiumin his heir. Of course, due to the ruling here only the first son will become the Crown Prince. Noble Consort Zheng had wanted her son to be the next emperor and had been quite upset when it was obviously not going to be possible.” 

Baekhyun puts flowers on his hair tying them so they could stay in place.

“Even if they were rumors at one point Emperor Wanli had refused to see the council for a month, neglecting his duties and refusing to let Crown Prince Yixing in the palace as well.” 

Jongdae can’t help but recall Yixing’s face when he was present with his father the first time they met. Neither could he forget how the Emperor and Noble Consort Zheng had mentioned Prince Xiumin when talking about his wedding, he was sure they had wanted him to be wed to the second prince instead. Not that his own father would have allowed it; the only good thing about him being an omega to his father was that he’d be able to use him as a royal omega to wed to a royal alpha, benefiting his own kingdom.

“Do Crown Prince Yixing and Prince Xiumin get along?” He asks not being able to keep the curiosity to himself.

Baekhyun stills, “It’s best if you see it for yourself Prince.”

He doesn’t sound sad when saying it, rather Jongdae can tell he’s amused by the question. Either way he hopes both of them are in good terms with one another as brothers.

Jongdae stood up, carefully putting on the same diamond earring Empress Xiaojing had given him. 

Baekhyun smiled at him, “You look amazing I’m sure the crown prince won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

Jongdae blushed. 

“Thank you Baekhyun. Hopefully everything turns out alright.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be alright. Crown Prince Yixing will look after you. Now what pin should we put in your hair?”

Jongdae gives him a smile. He picks up the hair pin he’d carefully put away in a box next to his bed.

“This one.”

Baekhyun nods, putting on the rose pin on his hair.

\---

Jongdae didn’t know what to expect of the celebration Noble Consort Zheng had planned but one thing for sure is that she went all out. At one point, he thought Prince Xiumin coming over was grander than his own future wedding. Many nobles came to pay their respects as well as generals and scholars from all over. 

Thankfully he was next to Crown Prince Yixing the whole time who hadn’t said much after they met up. A simple exchange of greetings and Jongdae walking behind him. He did notice that Yixing took a second to stare at the rose pin in his hair, making him smile to himself.

He could tell Yixing had a neutral expression throughout the whole thing and would only speak when spoken too. 

Jongdae himself would greet the nobles who talked to him but he wasn’t sure whether it was the right thing to do or if he should be more respectful and talk longer with them. 

Just as he was getting tired from saying hello to everyone, a particular scent got his attention. It was coming from the right, the scent was strong but gentle in a way, comforting if he could call it that. Yixing took notice of it too because his head moved in the same direction as the scent, and to his surprise the crown prince actually gave a happy smile.

“Come, let’s go.”

Jongdae followed behind, trying to keep up with Yixing’s quickening pace.

“Brother!”

Arms encircled the crown prince as someone – Prince Xiumin gave him a hug without greeting first.

Jongdae was in awe at the display of affection from the younger Prince, it wasn’t what he was expecting but he was pleasantly surprised at them.

Yixing hugged him back before letting him go and smiling.

“It’s been so long since our hero came back. I’m glad to see you’re alright, Prince Xiumin.”

Xiumin laughed.

“Hero? What nonsense are you speaking of older brother? I was simply doing my duty to our country. Besides you’re the real hero, helping out the people in need during the cold season and fighting with the council to be more aware of the people all around the country.”

Yixing’s cheeks reddened slightly.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

Prince Xiumin smiled knowingly.

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to do anymore, waiting at Yixing’s side but musing over the two princes and their childlike bickering. It was obvious that both cared very much for one another. Prince Xiumin was surprisingly the same height as him, but with a bigger built from hard work in the military and with sharper looking eyes. His hair had been combed back neatly tied into a pony tail and the dark blue robes made him look even more handsome.

Finally, Prince Xiumin turned to look at him.

Flustered Jongdae quickly bowed, “Greetings to Prince Xiumin. I’m glad that your journey was safe.”

Prince Xiumin chuckles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Prince Jongdae. It seems my older brother received luck from the heavens in getting a beautiful mate like you.”

Jongdae blushes not sure how to respond. Yixing besides him remains quiet but Jongdae notices the way his hand had twitched slightly at Xiumin’s comment. Surely the crown prince might be upset at him for getting in between their reunion.

Making up his mind Jongdae takes a step away from Yixing bowing respectfully to him and then to Xiumin.

“Excuse my rudeness Crown Prince, I want to freshen up a bit before it’s time to eat.”

Yixing nods letting him go with a slight disgruntled expression.

Jongdae tries not to flinch but quickly leaves, embarrassed to look at Xiumin in the eyes as well.

He walks with his head down, his heart thumping and tuning the noise out. He thought that Prince Yixing and him were finally getting along but maybe it was just him who thought they could at least co-exist with one another peacefully.

Jongdae walks outside to one of the private gardens to get some fresh air. All the scents blending together inside were just making him feel worse.

He missed home. No, not home the only thing he missed was his mother. How he wished she were here with him now. She’d be able to reassure him that everything was going to be alright and that he should try his hardest.

Jongdae worried for her as well. He wondered if his father was still looking after her, at least he was glad she was his favored one.

The cold air made him rub his hands together trying to warm them up.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone walking closer to him until it was too late.

“Prince Jongdae?”

Jongdae turned around, Prince Xiumin was standing in front of him with a relieved expression.

“I’m glad I found you, my brother and I were trying to figure out where you went after you didn’t come back.”

Jongdae looks at him confused until he realizes he probably spent a longer time away than he thought. But Yixing worried?

“Oh! I’m sorry Prince Xiumin I’ll make sure to head back right away.”

“It’s okay. Since I know you’re safe there’s no harm done. By the way you can call me Minseok if it makes you more comfortable. During my military training, there were quite a few Koreans who were raised in China and were training in my unit. Since we got close to one another they gave me a Korean name. I cherish it a lot now and they even taught me some Korean in return.”

“Then I’ll call you Prince Minseok from now on if it’s alright with you.”

Minseok smiles warmly at him.

“You know even though I’ve just met you I think you’ll be a perfect match for our Crown Prince. All I ask is that you please be patient with my brother, it’s not my right to say but he doesn’t trust easily. For now, being by his side should be enough.”

Jongdae nods. This is the second time he’s been told to stay by the prince’s side. Not that he has thought about running away, but he guesses the crown prince must have gone through bad moments growing up.

The cold autumn wind blows harsher and Jongdae shivers.

Minseok gets closer to him and to his surprise fixes one of the flowers that had been about to fall off from his hair.

“Let’s get back now.”

Jongdae smiles at the Alpha. He could see how Minseok and Yixing were both brothers, they both did things that surprised him in a good way.

In the end, he shouldn’t have worried so much about the younger prince. He was nothing like his parents and the best part was knowing that Yixing had a brother who cared for him.

\---

Once back Jongdae notices Yixing standing by himself sitting down in one of the soft chairs. He gets closer to him by himself, Minseok had left him halfway having to talk to other nobles who had attended his celebration.

As he gets closer Jongdae can sense something’s not entirely right.

Yixing smells angry? But his expression is unreadable yet again like the first time they had met.

“Sorry I took long my prince. I’ll try not to take so long next – .”

“Where were you?!” Yixing snaps. Standing up he gets closer to Jongdae, he lets off a few angry pheromones making Jongdae tremble a little.

“I was outside in the garden. I didn’t know I had taken so long but Prince Min – Prince Xiumin came to find me and brought me back.”

Yixing takes his wrist holding it tightly. Jongdae finds himself getting pulled until they enter a private chamber away from the nobles. He doesn’t know whether they noticed what was going on but if they did no one said anything.

The closed chamber is engulfed by Yixing’s scent, Jongdae can almost feel himself double over but holds back only shuddering a bit. His legs feel shaky and he doesn’t know what he did to have his alpha so upset.

“Why are you lying to me?!”

Yixing grabs him from his shoulders shaking him, Jongdae can’t help but release a small whimper.

“I – I don’t understand? I’m telling the truth, Prince Xiumin came to look for me and brought me back here.”

Jongdae’s eyes burn. He doesn’t want to cry. Especially not in front of the crown prince.

Yixing lets him go. He takes a step back and to his surprise starts laughing, it sounds forced and worst of all its laced with anger.

“I knew it. I knew the moment you came here just like all the other omegas you were just going to try and deceive everyone with your sweet words and kindness. All an act to get closer to the what you really want, power and money. You’re already engaged to me but now you’re going after my brother too. You probably deceived my mother into giving you those diamond earrings as well.”

Jongdae’s world seems to stop. All the words Yixing is telling him cutting him deep, it hurts.

This time he really can’t stop the tears that fall from his eyes.

“Why cry now? Or is it just another act to get me to pity you?”

Yixing’s hand touches his cheek, brushing his tear away.

“Remember what I told you the first day we met. You’re just a gift given to me because we’re helping out your country. I’m marrying you out of duty not because I love you so don’t think for a second you’ll be able to make me the foolish crown prince you so badly want.”

Jongdae bites his lip. His throat burns, _it’s not fair._

This time Jongdae is the one who steps away from Yixing his gaze downcast. He feels his hands turn into small fists and for the first time he speaks.

“You think I wanted this too? You think I wanted to marry _you?_ I have a duty to my country as well but unlike you I was sent away to a country I’m not familiar with and surrounded by people I don’t even know. I cannot choose my mate, I cannot choose the person who I know will protect me and cherish me for the rest of my life. I also have no rights just like you to choose who I want to be with.”

Jongdae looks up then, his eyes looking straight at Yixing.

“But for the first time I got to choose. Coming to this palace, I didn’t know who to trust, who would help me and who I could call a friend. Your mother and brother spoke to me and I know even before that when we went out together, I chose to believe in you. I chose to think that you were a good person no matter how private and cold you were.”

Jongdae turns away facing him not waiting to hear Yixing yell at him again.

“I am marrying you as well not because I love you but because I choose to believe that maybe one day even if we don’t love one another we’ll at least be able to be friends. But you don’t trust me and now, I don’t trust you either. I didn’t lie to you… you can speak to Prince Xiumin if you want.”

Jongdae opens the door and steps out. He stops for a second and turns around to bow at Yixing.

“Good night, Crown Prince Yixing.”

Jongdae stands straight then smiling at him before walking out.

For the first time, Yixing only sees a sad smile. 

**[ IV. May you forever be of one heart, one mind.]**

Yixing sits in front of his desk, annoyed at the multiple papers he has to fill out. 

It’s been a week since the celebration took place and he still can’t seem to forget Jongdae’s hurt face even when he tried not to think about it.

The words in front of him are simply giving him a headache.

After Jongdae had left that night, Yixing had stayed longer in the room letting his anger wash away slowly. He still hadn’t found time to talk to his brother but then again, part of him had made no effort in trying to speak with Xiumin about it.

The celebration had left him with a bad taste in his mouth the whole night.

Others wouldn’t have noticed but for an alpha he had been gifted with incredibly good hearing. He could pick up the smallest sounds in the room meaning since the moment he entered with Jongdae besides him, he could hear exactly what some Alphas in the room were whispering to one another.

Jongdae was beautiful indeed.

But having alphas talk about his future mate and pointing out how pretty his face was and how he had the perfect omega body had made his blood boil. He had tried not to let it show, not wanting to draw any attention.

A particular comment about Jongdae’s nice behind had almost drawn a snarl from him. Had it not been because he had smelled his brother a few feet away from him he would have probably lost all control.

Yixing grabs the brush on his hand tighter.

He doesn’t want to remember.

Even so, he can see images flash before him in the silent room.

Images of Jongdae in the garden with Xiumin in front of him touching his hair and both laughing.

Jongdae was lying. He had to be.

Xiumin and him had never met one another and yet the omega had acted so shameless. A coy smile on his face as he let himself be touched by another alpha.

His stomach tightened. Since then he didn’t understand what was he feeling that made him so uneasy.

_Why was it that Jongdae made him so unlike himself? _

The doors suddenly open and Yixing gets startled to see his mother there.

“Greetings to Empress Xiaojing.”

His mother laughs.

“How many times have I told you not to do that when it’s just the two of us? Stop acting so princely and offer your mother a seat.”

Yixing smiles. Even through all these years he was grateful he had been blessed to have such a caring and supportive mother.

After Empress Xiaojing sits, Yixing goes back to his own chair.

His mother smiles back at him.

“I can’t believe in less than a week you’ll be a married and mated man. It seems only yesterday you were a pup running around.”

Yixing winces slightly but goes unnoticed by the Empress.

“Jongdae he’s a really cute and well-behaved omega. I was a bit wary at first since I convinced the emperor to let him be sent to us for helping Korea but it worked out in the end.”

Yixing looks at his mother, confused. All this time he was convinced it was King Seonjo who had sent his son to them.

“What do you mean?”

“Son,” his mother looks at him her sharp eyes boring into his, “when it comes to helping others, especially other countries it’s best to ask for something in return as well. It may have been wrong of me as Jongdae is a person but he was the gift we decided to get from King Seonjo, his only omega son who has royal blood which is unheard of in Korean history. There hasn’t been an omega prince in hundreds of years, and if there were any there exists no documents on them. Prince Jongdae is the first omega born son in the royal family.”

Yixing remains silent too shocked by the news to say anything.

“From what I know, Prince Jongdae was a sheltered prince. The public rarely saw him and his own father from the way he wrote to us in his papers was glad his only omega son was finally useful for something.”

Empress Xiaojing hesitates for a moment before speaking again.

“The marriage between your father and I wasn’t out of love but out of duty. He would have never agreed to have married me had his own family not have found out I was pregnant from you. You are and will always be his first son. I know you must resent him and I’m sorry for bringing you into this duty you must now follow as future emperor.”

“You’re not to blame don’t – ”

Empress Xiaojing smiles softly, “It’s alright. In the end, I’m just grateful I received such a well behaved and understanding son like you. I just wished I had done more as your mother. I believe Jongdae’s mother feels the same way. Before Jongdae was sent here I received a letter from her telling me to look after him.”

She stands up from the chair walking a few steps closer to Yixing’s desk and laying a letter in front of him.

“A couple of days ago this letter arrived for you as well. You’ve been so busy, try and relax a few days before the wedding okay. Will you also tell Jongdae to wear the diamond earrings I gave him as well? It would make me much pleased to see him wear the gift I gave him for the wedding ceremony even though he was so embarrassed and cute when he said it was too much for him.”

Yixing felt like someone had punched him in his gut. His mother had been the one to give the diamond earrings to Jongdae after all, he hadn’t been the one asking for them?

“I’ll see you later. Now if you’ll excuse me I have lunch to attend to courtesy of your younger brother.” She opens the door, “I’m glad Prince Xiumin returned safely, he even brought me back a gift. Even if he isn’t my son he is one of the few people I would call my family, pity the same thing can’t be said about Consort Zheng.”

Once she leaves Yixing chuckles at his mom’s last comment. Ever since Consort Zheng came to the palace they both would bicker at any opportunity they had, he was glad his mom wasn’t afraid to defend herself if she needed to.

Yixing looks at the letter on his desk. In neat writing, he looks over the sealed letter.

_To: Crown Prince Yixing_

_-Queen Inmok _

\---

Jongdae feels numb.

He hasn’t been able to talk to Yixing since the accident and Yixing has only been ignoring him, which in reality meant he had been trying to ignore Yixing as well. 

The wedding ceremony was next week and how were they even supposed to form a harmonic married couple if they both refused to speak to one another.

Jongdae sighs laying on his bed. He didn’t feel like getting up or going for a walk. Right now, he just wants to relax and not stress himself more than he already is. There was another thing that had been bothering him.

His heat was due in the week when he would be marrying Crown Prince Yixing.

The past two months he had been in the palace he’s made sure to stay in a secure chamber when his heat came every month. The only one who had been allowed inside was Baekhyun who made sure he ate well and took care of himself.

He knew this was bound to happen, after their marriage the council had to ensure that Jongdae would be able to secure a future heir as well. That had been the first thing they had made sure of before sending Jongdae off to China, the healers had confirmed that Jongdae was perfectly healthy and fertile.

Still the thought of Yixing helping him with his heat only made him embarrassed and uneasy.

Yixing was a handsome alpha and anyone would wish to be with him. But, part of him felt apologetic that he and Yixing were tied together by an unavoidable fate and that Yixing would have to help him out when he probably loathed him.

Jongdae took a deep breathe.

_Why was life so hard?_

\---

Yixing found himself deep in thought reviewing the strategic battle report from the files one of the generals had brought him. The war at sea against Japan had been going well and the additional soldiers they had send to support the Korean army had proved to be an advantage.

If all went well the Japanese fleet would soon retreat and they won’t have to be worrying about any future complications of Japan attempting to come to their own waters. The country had already been wary about going to war and ending Japan’s growing power early would benefit them greatly.

He sighed massaging his temples, after this he was going to take a long bath and if possible rest for a while. There was so much to do and not enough time for anything. His wedding was approaching in a few days and here he was worrying about battle reports.

“Why the long face brother?”

Startled he looked up to see Xiumin grinning at him two cups of tea in his hands.

“Xiumin? What are you doing here?”

Xiumin pouted, “And here I thought you would be thanking me for bringing you some tea.”

Yixing smiled.

Xiumin took a seat and passed him his cup. “If you must know I’m making sure my brother is getting relaxed before his wedding and not spending his whole day in this stuffy room where there’s barely any light.”

“There some things I can’t leave unattended and you know that. I have duties waiting for me all the time.”

“Yes.” Said Xiumin, “But you are also getting married and that I believe is much more important, besides when was the last time you saw Prince Jongdae.?”

Yixing’s hand twitched.

Xiumin looked at him in shock when he remained silent.

“Wait. Don’t tell me you actually haven’t spoken to him since the last time all three of us were together? What are you thinking?!”

“Me speaking to him has nothing to do with you.” Yixing replied curtly not looking at Xiumin.

“Yeah, well considering he’s going to be my future family brother as well and that he’s actually a nice person it’s unlike you to be so bluntly rude to someone.” Xiumin replied easily to him not stepping down.

“_Nice person?_” Yixing laughed, “Surely you must be blinded by the deceitful omega. Xiumin you can’t possibly not realize that he was flirting with you that day you both were in the garden.”

Xiumin looked at him perplexed.

“Prince Jongdae isn’t as sweet as you believe.” He snaps. “Why would any omega let someone who isn’t their future alpha touch them and why would he act so coy around _you_.”

“Me?” Xiumin said, voice clipped. “I thought after all these years even when our parents wanted us to hate one another, that we would always trust one another. But I guess I was the only one thinking that.”

Xiumin stands up.

“If you saw us at the garden then you must have noticed when I touched Jongdae. If you want to know what happened all I did was ask him to be by your side no matter what and that I was thankful that he was going to be the one to marry you. I told him to call me Minseok because I knew it’d be more comfortable for him that way. When I touched him all I did was fix the flower that was about to fall from his hair.”

Yixing remains silent.

“Jongdae is his own person.” Xiumin said firmly. “Even if you two are to be mates it doesn’t mean that you get to decide who he speaks to or who he surrounds himself with. The more you chain him up the more you’ll end up losing him.”

Xiumin stares at him. “I know it’s hard for you to trust people. But Jongdae who’s your future mate deserves a chance.”

“_I can’t.”_ Yixing mutters. For the first time he looks vulnerable, he doesn’t know what to do and how can he come to terms with the fact he’s been wrong about Jongdae this whole time.

“You can.” Xiumin replies. He walks over to Yixing and lays his hand on his shoulder squeezing it. “I know you’re afraid to let people into your heart. Just don’t let it stop you from finding love brother.”

He leaves then leaving Yixing alone to his own thoughts.

Yixing recalls then Jongdae’s warm smile and soft voice when he was speaking to the little girl in the village.

How he wishes he could see that smile one more time.

\---

Jongdae awoke to a slight ache on his body.

It was finally the day of their wedding and Yixing and him had still not spoken to one another.

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t possibly go and speak to Yixing now, he wouldn’t even know where to find him and he doubts they’ll take him to see him if he asked.

The servants begin to prepare him for the wedding. He takes a bath with rose petals and warm water, they massage his body full of scented oils including his hair. For the wedding, he has on a beautiful red silk robe with gold phoenix patterns beautifully crafted all around on the hems of his robe both on the back and front.

Finally, another servant and Baekhyun style his hair up, braiding his sides and putting the golden phoenix crown in his hair that makes his head feel heavy.

At the side is the jewelry they have prepared for him to wear. He’s surprised to see Empress Xiaojin’s diamond earrings but having something that’s familiar to him makes him feel comforted.

Once he’s dressed and his hair done, Baekhyun begins applying makeup on his face. Just some powder and with a brush he shades his eyelids adding color to his cheeks and lips as well. Jongdae finally stands up from the chair he’s been sitting for hours now.

All the servants stay looking at him with their mouths slightly opened while Baekhyun carries a small smug smile.

“Well, how do I look?” Jongdae asks.

“Absolutely gorgeous Prince Jongdae.”

Jongdae blushes.

“You compliment me too much Baekhyun. Let’s go now to the ceremony I’m sure we’ve kept everyone waiting long enough.”

Baekhyun nods helping Jongdae put on the red veil covering his face and together they walk out his room while trying not to step on his long red robe.

\---

The Hall of Supreme Harmony had been decorated beautifully.

He walked slowly on the red carpet that lay on the floor, his heart beating faster each time he got closer to the large throne hall where he knew everyone was waiting. Once he arrived, he noticed Emperor Wanli seating on his thrown dressed in golden robes while Empress Xiaojing was at his side she looked beautiful.

Finally, he noticed Crown Prince Yixing standing at the side. He was dressed in deep blue robes embroidered with a dragon pattern. His hair was tied into a bun with a golden crown around it and dragon hairpin in place. He was absolutely handsome and Jongdae couldn’t help but linger more on him.

It had been days since they last talked, days since they last saw each other. And even it still hurt him to remember what Yixing had accused him of part of him still longed for Yixing.

They bow to one another, greeting each other respectfully.

Emperor Wanli looks down upon them. “Today we are joined to celebrate the marriage Crown Prince Zhang Yixing and Prince Kim Jongdae of Korea. This wedding is to strengthen our ties as two growing nations and to demonstrate our support to one another. The Crown Prince will now have a mate and through this will ensure that our lineage will never die out. Long live Crown Prince Yixing and Prince Jongdae, the heavens shall give their blessings to them and both will pay their respects.”

Standing next to one another Jongdae and Yixing bow down to the Emperor and Empress, their heads touching the tiles.

“We thank Emperor Wanli and Empress Xiaojing for giving us your blessings.”

They continue paying their respects to others in the room while receiving blessings in return.

In all the wedding ceremony passes without much of a problem, a long time passes before they finish with all the traditions they had to complete. Jongdae’s knees hurt from kneeling so much but worse, as the time passes his body feels even hotter and thankfully the veil hides just how flushed his face is.

With Yixing at his side, Jongdae feels the way his skin crawls and craves the touch of his alpha but he stops himself each time not wanting to be disrespectful in front of all the people.

He knows Yixing must be confused by his scent by the continuous twitch of his nose. His scent is a mixture of the scented oils they applied on his body and of others who had approached them.

The more time passes the more he gets nervous, soon he will have to leave Yixing and get taken to their private chamber where he will have to wait until Yixing arrives. It was customary for the omegas to wait for their alphas in his bedroom while he stayed longer in the wedding ceremony to thank anyone else who had attended.

Without a word between them Jongdae gets taken away by one of the servants who takes him to Yixing’s room. Once he enters Jongdae can smell Yixing’s overpowering scent all around the room, he blushes as he feels the start of his heat approaching.

The servant leaves him. And Jongdae waits silently his hands gripping onto his red robes.

A few moments later Yixing opens the door.

\---

There’s an awkward silence once Yixing enters their room. He is unsure of whether to say anything or wait for Jongdae to speak first.

“I…” Jongdae starts “I guess we’re married now.”

Yixing nods.

“We are.”

Jongdae feels uncomfortable in the closed bedchamber he can feel his body giving up on him little by little. He wasn’t affected earlier when there were so many scents around him but now that he can only smell Yixing it’s making him dizzy.

He shudders before he can stop himself, his whole face must probably be red by now.

Yixing inhales and looks at Jongdae with wide eyes.

  
“Are you – are you going into heat right now?”

Jongdae hears himself laugh, “I’m sure they planned for it to be this way. I’m going into heat soon and we’ll have to show proof that you and I have mated. It’s only best to do it when I’m in heat and the chances of getting pregnant is higher.”

Another flash of heat spreads throughout his body.

He hates this. Before his heat comes he always feels so restless, so desperate for an alpha next to him and finally he has one. He can feel the way he’s reacting to Yixing in the room, his whole-body aches just to be touched.

Jongdae feels like crying knowing they’ll have to mate when he didn’t even get a chance to talk to Yixing about their problems. When he’s in heat he probably won’t remember half the things they’ll be doing for the next few days.

“Do you want – ”

Jongdae cuts Yixing off finally closing the distance between them and grabbing unto his front robs with shaking hands.

“Please,” he whispers, “just touch me. It… it hurts just _help me_.”

It sounds desperate even to his own ears but he doesn’t care about it anymore.

Yixing nods. Even when he’s been with other omegas this is his first time he’ll be with one during their heat. But Jongdae unlike all the others had an alluring scent, a scent so unique and pure that he’d denied his own wolf the satisfaction of breathing it in, of touching his future mate.

He moves Jongdae to the bed, laying him down facing him.

In that moment, he finally takes the red veil away from Jongdae’s face and his breath hitches.

Jongdae is panting lightly, his whole skin is burning. He looks at Yixing who’s also flushed, he spreads his legs too far gone to think how unlike him that must have been.

Yixing stills only for a second.

He wants to take it all. To devour the omega in front of him with no control.

Yixing licks Jongdae’s neck, taking in anything he can get.

Jongdae stifles a whimper holding tightly to his shoulders.

“Don’t.” Yixing bites lightly on his neck, his hands opening his robe until Jongdae’s bare chest shows. “I want to hear you.”

He licks one of his nipple his hand twisting the other one prompting small moans from Jongdae.

As he sucks on Jongdae’s nipple he feels Jongdae moving his hips trying to get any friction he can get.

Yixing grabs him by his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“It feels” Jongdae lets out a high pitch moan when he feels Yixing finally touch his cock. “_good._”

Yixing own cock hardens feeling how wet Jongdae is from being touched. The omega is letting out his pheromones without caution, he’s definitely going into heat now.

He begins stroking him, the glide smooth from the omega’s own slick making a mess of his thighs. Every touch just makes Jongdae open his mouth in pleasure.

“_Please._” Jongdae wails not caring anymore. He just wants to be touched more, to sedate the heat that burns throughout his body.

Yixing groans. He stops touching Jongdae and fully takes off his robe, he takes in the sight of Jongdae’s gorgeous body. It’s a sight he never wants anyone to see, Jongdae spread in the silk bedsheets his body a beautiful red shade from everywhere he has touched, he’s breathing hard with his legs still spread and he can finally see just how wet his omega is.

“Beautiful.”

Yixing grabs both of his legs spreading them further. He gets closer and finally, licks into Jongdae without hesitation.

It’s sloppy and wet but Jongdae’s never experienced such pleasure before. He cries out trying to hold onto the bedsheets his own hips moving down trying to get more of Yixing’s tongue inside of him.

Yixing groans in pleasure, he adds in a finger snapping his wrist up making Jongdae wetter.

Jongdae can’t stop moaning, it feels so good. His head feels hazy. When Yixing adds a second finger and licks deeper into him he feels his first orgasm leave him. He shudders through it lifting his hips as high as Yixing lets him.

His whole body is shaking from the pleasure but he knows it’s not enough yet.

Jongdae looks at Yixing through lidded eyes. “_Alpha._”

Yixing’s eyes briefly turn red. He takes his fingers out from Jongdae, he prepped him enough for it to be alright. Without waiting any more, he takes off his own robes. Knowing it’d be less painful for Jongdae’s first time he turns him around until he’s on his hands and knees.

Yixing pushes in one thrust pulling a loud wail from Jongdae.

Jongdae falls forward, his chest on the bedsheets while Yixing grabs his waist continuing to thrust pushing deeper each time.

“_Fuck_, you’re so tight.” Yixing tries a different angle trying to find the spot he knows will make Jongdae unable to think.

“_Oh._” Jongdae wails. “There. Alpha there, please faster.”

Yixing grins satisfied pushing faster into him, obscene wet noises resonate throughout the room only making Yixing want to fuck Jongdae harder.

They’re both reaching their limits, Jongdae’s thighs quivering while Yixing can feel his knot growing.

Yixing licks on Jongdae’s back stopping behind his neck. He will mate his omega tonight.

Jongdae trembles lightly feeling the way Yixing is licking his claiming spot.

Yixing doesn’t stop thrusting into Jongdae, he’s so close. The wet heat around his cock is perfect.

Yixing bites him hard, finally claiming Jongdae as his mate, as his omega and coming inside of him, his knot growing and fitting snuggly inside.

Jongdae yells, coming as well dirtying the sheets as his body trembles from the aftershocks of being claimed and being knotted for the first time.

They both lay on the bed panting. They’ll have to stay in that positon for a few minutes until Yixing’s knot shrinks enough to allow him to pull out. He holds Jongdae to him rubbing his own pheromones on him to calm his omega.

“Thank you.” Jongdae whispers deciding it’s best to close his eyes and try to rest. For now, his heat had been sedated if only for a few hours until it returns soon.

Yixing nods but realizes Jongdae wouldn’t see his response.

“Rest.” He touches Jongdae’s hair, stroking it in a calming way that makes Jongdae drowsy.

Jongdae lets Yixing lull him to sleep.

They spent a week together in the confinement of their private room. It takes longer than Jongdae expected for his heat to last but Yixing stays to help him and takes care of him once he’s coherent enough to eat and drink lots of water.

When Yixing leaves to begin working again and get updated by the council, Jongdae finally lets himself remember as much as he can about that week.

His heart throbs when he realizes, not once did Yixing kiss him.

**[ V. Mouth of honey, heart of daggers.]**

Three weeks after his heat things between him and Yixing are still the same.

They don’t speak a lot to one another and eating in the morning is awkward to say the least. Even though Jongdae’s ears burn every time he thinks of the things they did while he was in heat, Yixing acts indifferent.

However, it surprises Jongdae to see him eat with him every morning, afternoon and evening. Jongdae also wakes up to Yixing next to him even when he goes to sleep without him. The biting mark on his neck is big and he sometimes notices Yixing looking at it when he thinks he’s being discrete about it.

Jongdae can’t help but want to question him about some things. Yixing isn’t being any nicer to him than how he was the first time they met but he also isn’t being mean and condescending to him like before.

If it weren’t because he knew Yixing hated him he’d probably think that Yixing was trying to get closer to him.

Jongdae sighs.

“Is everything okay Prince Jongdae?”

He’s in the palace kitchen helping Kyungsoo cook some simple sweets for the afternoon.

Jongdae rests his head on the cool kitchen table not caring that he’s getting flour all over himself.

“I’m just tired.”

Kyungsoo nods. “You have been looking tired lately and you’re not eating as much as you used to. I know it may not be my place to say but maybe you should speak to one of the healers.”

Jongdae stands up, carrying the tray of flour to Kyungsoo. Deep down he knows he’s right, lately his stomach has been feeling unwell whenever he smells certain foods and he just wants to sleep all the time.

He makes up his mind then, later once he’s done he’ll go to one of the healers with Baekhyun.

For now, he’ll just finish helping Kyungsoo with the sweets and take some for himself as well.

\---

_He’s pregnant. _

Jongdae touches his flat belly.

He’s going to have Yixing’s child.

Jondae doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh at the knowledge that he’s actually pregnant. The healer had confirmed that his scent was changing little by little to that of a pregnant omega.

He can’t tell Yixing. At least not now when they’re both still not comfortable around one another. He knew since the moment they were together for his heat that this was the result everyone wanted, no that everyone needed from him.

He needed to become pregnant so he could give birth to a possible future emperor.

Now, he can’t even imagine how he’ll face Yixing knowing he’s pregnant.

Part of him doesn’t want this for his child. He doesn’t want his unborn child to be born to such a caged life where he doesn’t get to choose what he wants to do with his life.

Jongdae holds back a sob.

He won’t cry not now when there was someone inside of him who needed him to be strong. He won’t tell Yixing now but he will tell him.

Soon.

When the time is right.

\---

Jongdae awakes in the middle of the night to his full bladder wanting to release itself. He curses the fact that he’s been waking up more now, restless nights full of dark thoughts makes him more frustrated with himself.

He’s not surprised to see however, Yixing next to him sleeping soundly. Even when sleeping he still looks quite handsome.

He makes his way out of their room to where he needs to go just further down the hall from where they are as quietly as possible so as not to wake Yixing up.

It’s been two weeks since he’s found out he was pregnant and even though some food still made him nauseous in the morning, he has been able to keep most of the food down.

His belly hasn’t grown at all but Jongdae would find himself touching it unconsciously, waiting for the time that it would finally grow.

Relieved that he finally peed Jongdae makes his way back to their private chamber only to halt before entering. The door is slightly ajar and he sees a shadow pass by inside for a slight second.

Confused he walks closer opening the door quietly.

His heart stops.

There’s a man next to Yixing, dressed in all black, his face hidden and holding a sharp knife.

His throat feels clogged up and his hands are trembling in fear. He can’t get any noise out and he feels like everything’s happening in slow motion.

This can’t possibly be happening.

The masked man raises the knife and suddenly an image of Yixing smiling while talking to his brother, the rose pin from the market, the little girl he and Yixing helped, Yixing’s gentle touch after he helped him with his heat all flash before him.

“Yixing! Wake up!” He yells.

The masked man startles hearing his scream. And Jongdae moves without thinking, he knows he shouldn’t have that his first priority should be the child he’s carrying but the thought of Yixing getting hurt is enough.

He grabs onto the masked man’s hand holding the knife and pulls back with all his strength. The man pushes him away hitting him hard across the face, Jongdae feels the pain on his cheek.

He falls to the floor with a yelp and when he looks up the man is looking down at him with angry eyes. The knife is still on his hand and he lifts it up aiming for him, Jongdae’s arms protect his stomach and he closes his eyes waiting.

The sound of the man yelling instead makes him open his eyes. 

Jongdae gasps. Yixing managed to wake up in time to stop the man and disarm him.

He sees Yixing hit him multiple times until the man is lying in the floor too bloodied and hurt to stand up and pick up the knife that’s halfway across the room.

Royal guards enter the room having heard Jongdae scream and the noise that followed after.

Jongdae waits until the guards have securely tied the masked man and taken him away to stand up and go to Yixing to make sure he’s okay. At this point he knows he must be crying, his face is wet and he can’t stop himself from trembling. His face hurts as well but the thought of having lost Yixing pains him more.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Yixing. “Thank the heavens you’re alright.”

Yixing still doesn’t say anything. He can smell the despair and fear from his omega and it’s making his own alpha restless. Not only did he fail to protect himself but he also failed to protect his own mate. Had it not been for Jongdae yelling and stopping the man he’d be dead by now.

Yixing wraps his own arms around Jongdae’s waist holding him tightly, “You saved me.”

Jongdae shakes his head.

“I wasn’t able to do anything. I was too scared to move and the man he almost” Jongdae chokes up, he can’t stop sobbing, “I was so terrified that he was going to hurt you. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Yixing feels his throat burn. This hadn’t been the first time someone had tried to kill him but it had been the first time someone had been so close to doing so. And Jongdae who he had hurt and assumed was just like all the other omegas had saved him and gotten hurt himself.

He had no reason to do so. They were already married and bonded if he wanted to this would have been the perfect opportunity. He could have acquired as many riches as he desired.

But Jongdae, who thought about the children and the common folk who would have to face the harsh winter, who spent his time helping others and never asked for any jewelry or gold, who spent time with Empress Xiaojing out of respect and friendship never asked for more.

He didn’t act innocent or shy. Jongdae was always straightforward and for the first time Yixing realized just how misguided he had been.

Suddenly Queen Inmok’s letter comes to mind and Yixing feels his eyes burn.

He shakenly pats Jongdae’s head.

“It’s okay. I’m okay now so don’t cry.”

Jongdae shakes his head.

Yixing grabs his face softly and even though his wolf is burning with anger at having his mate hurt he wants nothing more than to calm him down, Jongdae has his eyes closed, his face completely wet and red.

“Open your eyes Jongdae.”

Jongdae shakes his head again refusing.

This time Yixing can’t stop his chuckle, he was also blessed with a stubborn omega.

So, he does the only thing he thinks will stop Jongdae from crying.

Very gently he closes the distance between them and kisses Jongdae’s lips.

_Ah, so this is how it feels like._ He thinks to himself, this is what kissing the person you love feels like.

Jongdae stops crying. He opens his eyes as Yixing pulls back. He whole face burns, he doesn’t say anything.

Yixing is looking at him and for the first time since they met the smile on his face is bright and filled with happiness.

“So, kissing you makes you stop crying huh.”

Jongdae covers his face too embarrassed to respond.

Yixing laughs. “Is it okay if I do it again?”

A nod from this Jongdae this time around is all he needs and he closes the distance between their lips once more.

\---

The following day the whole palace is in turmoil trying to figure out how the masked man knew the whereabouts of the Crown Prince sleeping chamber and how he was able to get in the palace undetected.

Jongdae has a royal guard with him as protection as well from Yixing who doesn’t want him to be alone until he was sure he would be safe as well.

Yixing hasn’t been with him since last night and they haven’t had a chance to speak about what happened either.

His wolf is sulking at being away from his mate but Jongdae knows it’s for the best to find out who was responsible for the attack first.

He’s drinking tea in the royal garden inside the palace, the cool winds a pleasant change from being inside the palace all the time when he notices Prince Minseok walking by himself.

He looks lost, his face far too pale than before and his gaze unfocused. Jongdae walks towards him trying to figure out what could possibly have happened to have left him like this.

Jongdae taps his shoulder and bows. “Greetings to Prince Minseok, are you okay? Do you feel unwell Prince?”

Prince Minseok stares at Jongdae his eyes wide in shock.

“It was her.”

Jongdae looks at him confused. “I don’t understand? What are you talking about?”

“It was her, my mother no – Noble Consort Zheng tried to have my brother killed.”

**[ VI. The lovers are finally together, all shall be well.]**

“What will happen to her?”

He’s eating with Yixing inside their dining chamber.

Prince Minseok had found out who it was after he had interrogated the assailant who revealed that Noble Consort Zheng had paid him money to kill the Crown Prince. The palace had been silent too shocked by the news.

“Nothing.” Yixing chewed on his food.

“Nothing?” Jongdae repeats in disbelief. “She tried to have you _killed._”

“Yes.” He begins laying his chopsticks down. “But, the Emperor also loves her. It doesn’t matter that we have proof or that the whole palace is talking about it and spreading it throughout the villages. If Emperor Wanli says it wasn’t her then it wasn’t her and that’s the end of it.”

“That’s completely – ”

“Wrong? Unfair?” Yixing says, “Trust me I know just how much the Emperor does not like me. In his eyes, Noble Consort Zheng did nothing and it was only the masked man alone who tried to kill me.”

Jongdae can’t believe what he’s hearing right now. How was it possible for a parent to allow someone to harm their own child?

Almost as if hearing his thoughts Yixing smiles at him.

“What Emperor Wanli says becomes law. Consort Zheng is innocent and all rumors spreading of her shall be taken care of by the palace that will continue to protect her. I know you don’t agree but there’s nothing we can do, besides I heard she’ll be moving to her own palace soon made especially for her from the Emperor. We’ll be alright as long as we never see her again.”

“Also,” Yixing grins, “Empress Xiaojing slapped her across the face and had her servants throw dirty water at her after Prince Minseok told her who did it. The Emperor was mad but he wasn’t able to do anything about it.”

Jongdae laughs.

“What of Prince Min – Xiumin?” he asks.

Yixing takes a sip of his tea. “My brother apologized so many times to me already. I know he blames himself for the way the Emperor hates me and his mother as well. He knows that they wanted him to be Crown Prince and not someone like me.”

Jongdae looks at him with unshed tears. Yixing smiles.

“I love my little brother. Even when people expected us to become rivals and hate one another we went against that fate. We grew up together and honestly… he gave me the strength I needed to survive in this place.” He pauses then stands and walks next to Jongdae.

Jongdae looks up confused but his eyes widen once he sees Yixing kneel and bow in front of him.

“I’m sorry Jongdae for telling you such horrible things and worst of all for hurting you. I spoke to my brother about the night he returned home when he was talking to you and I was wrong, I was just too prideful to admit it. You can call him Minseok, I know he asked you to do so as well to make it more comfortable for you.”

Jongdae stands up from his own chair, kneeling down besides Yixing to make him stop bowing.

“I’m sorry too. I also judged you as the cold-hearted prince even though I realized being here and having no one to trust must have been hard for you.”

Yixing stares at him. “A week before your wedding your mother, Queen Inmok, sent me a letter. You went through so much as a kid already, judged since your birth just like I was. Our only sin for both our fathers was us being born. She told me to look after you now that she no longer could, that you had always been a good person, quiet but sweet and too kind for others.”

Jongdae lets a tear fall, he misses his mother so much.

“Since the moment you arrived I have been failing her but not anymore. I promise you from now on I will do anything in my power to protect you. I will make up for all the lost days between us and this marriage will not be out of duty but out of love.” Yixing says completely vulnerable and honest for the first time.

Jongdae clutches his stomach. He heart is filled with so much joy right now, Yixing will protect them.

_“I’m pregnant.” _

This time it’s Yixing’s turn to widen his eyes in shock.

“I found out two weeks ago when I went to see the healer.” Jongdae waits nervously for a reply, part of him terrified that he had just ruined an important moment for them to get closer to one another.

Instead his heart leaps with joy when Yixing pulls him into a hug and kisses him.

“Whatever it takes, I’ll protect both of you. This time I’ll be there for you by your side.”

\---

It takes a few more months after their wedding for good news to reach Jongdae about his country. Japan had retreated its fleets after the death of their general and Korea was once again able to breath in peace.

His mother had finally been able to reach out to him and Jongdae held on to each of her letters with a happy smile. He was also able to send some letters of his own to her telling her all about his days in the palace and all the places he’d visited so far.

Even if he was pregnant he’d been able to convince Yixing to let him open a small school near the Forbidden City where he would teach some of the children from the village. Of course, it was protected all the time by hidden guards one of the few conditions he wasn’t able to win against Yixing. But each time he taught, Jongdae enjoyed each moment of it, he was finally able to do something on his own.

Yixing meanwhile, had taken over the council while his father kept on throwing random tantrums whenever he refused to get his way with the council. It had made almost all the people realize that Crown Prince Yixing was already in his way to become one of the best ruling Emperors.

Empress Xiaojing had moved out of the palace as well to one of her own palaces farther from the Forbidden City and although Jongdae missed her greatly he knew she was finally able to find the peace she was longing for. As for Prince Minseok he had returned to training the army promising to return to visit them again soon.

The next year Crown Prince Yixing and Prince Jongdae welcome their daughter Princess Zhang Inmok Xiao. 

Jongdae lays in their bed tired after his delivery but relieved that it had all gone well. He looks at Yixing carrying their child in his arms gently rocking her to sleep.

“You’re already in your way to becoming a great father.” He says too tired to get up.

Yixing chuckles, “Believe it or not my mom gave me lessons in how to rock a baby gently by using one of her cushions.” 

Jongdae laughs, of course only Empress Xiaojing would make Yixing do that.

“You know,” he says, “she’s not a boy.”

Yixing knows exactly what he’s talking about. Princess Xiao was not fit to be the future heir of China because she was not a boy.

Yixing looks down at his daughter, she’s the perfect mix of him and Jongdae. She already has Jongdae’s curved lips and straight eyebrows and her face looks so soft like his.

She makes a small content noise and falls asleep.

Yixing smiles warmly at her then looks up to look at Jongdae with the same bright smile.

“No, she’s not a boy. But she’s _perfect_. Besides maybe it’s time China has their first Empress in charge, regardless it’ll be her choice of what she wants. She’ll have both of us to rely on and protect her.”

Jongdae nods agreeing with him. He’s pleased by his answer and smiles softly back at Yixing, his own eyes fighting to remain open.

Yixing sits in the bed with their daughter still in his arms.

“Go to sleep. I’ll stay next to the both of you and keep you safe. Trust me.” Yixing says humming softly to lull him to sleep.

Jongdae closes his eyes.

He’s safe with a mate who loves him and their child, and who’ll protect them.

“Good night Jongdae.”

Jongdae smiles.

_Good night Yixing._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ^^!~~ and thank you all for commenting so far <3
> 
> i'm also @jongdaengies on twitter if you want to talk more about this fic or exo/jongdae ~


End file.
